


Ooo, destiny!

by mrescapist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Kinda Kotor compilant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrescapist/pseuds/mrescapist
Summary: In which Jolee muses about the fate of the galaxy, makes some predictions, and feels a little sorry for Malak.





	Ooo, destiny!

Jolee mused that, if future historians had half a brain, they would argue that the fate of the galaxy had been decided at that precise moment. He doubted Jedi historians (or Sith, historians, who’s to know who will win this time?) would have that much sense, really. The point of no return would likely be assigned to some overrated moment, like a battle of epic proportions, when good triumphed over evil, or when power crushed weakness, yada yada. No, Jolee had a feeling history was being made, right now, just as he made himself comfortable in the bed of the infirmary of the Ebon Hawk. 

Canderous, and Zaalbar were at the bridge, and Mission had just left him to join them. Hk-47 was somewhere near the ramp, probably hoping for a Sith dumb enough to set foot in the ship. Judging by his shrieks of panic, T3-M4 was moving all over the place, running the same diagnostics for the... twelfth time? Jolee had stopped counting by now. The only other sound he could make was that of the humming engines. 

On second thought, he could hear footsteps too. Likely Juhani, pacing in the main room. She could sense it too, he was sure. It was impossible not to.

The old Jedi rubbed his eyes, weariness washing over him. His thoughts had gotten sidetracked, where was he again? Ah, yes, something about the fate of the galaxy and excited young scholars. Although, he would guess that the fate of the galaxy was tied to the current battle of one Jedi against herself, he wouldn’t really voice it. He did not think himself much of a seer. 

It all began like an ember. A small flicker in the Force that gave away no warmth. It was cold. Wait, no, cold did not quite describe it adequately. It was chill. Yes, that was better. The small ember suddenly exploded in an all engulfing hell, a frozen hell, that is. Jolee wondered if Juhani realized the source of such a disturbance in the Force. Considering her history, he really hoped she didn’t. Not yet, at least. 

He shivered, and brought his robes closer to his body. These old bones did not appreciate the cold at all, he thought. In fact, having ran all over the Leviathan in his underwear had taken quite a toll on him. He had come a long, long way since his days as a padawan, but he had never really taken a moment to think of what destiny waited him. It occurred to him now that he would share in whatever happened to this merry band of misfits he was beginning to grow fond of. 

It all depended on the decision of one woman. 

Jolee could indeed appreciate the irony. The Jedi Order had left the future of the galaxy in the hands of their greatest enemy, whose only guide was a fiery-tempered padawan. Well, their previous greatest enemy. That seemed to change every other week these days, at the whims of Sith or Mandalorian tradition. 

Whenever the Jedi Order made these big picture decisions, it had a bit of a tendency to backfire. Terribly. He wondered if this was another of them. Oh, he could feel the rage, alright. He certainly hoped he did not find himself at the receiving end of that. The chances were… high, but Jolee had known very well what he had signed up for. If it came down to it, he was ready to retire permanently. A little anticlimactic considering his more adventurous years, but he was satisfied. These past few days spent with the Ebon Hawk crew fighting Mandalorians, treacherous wookies and Czerka slavers had been nostalgic, and quite invigorating. 

That was enough inner monologuing for the day, he thought. In the end, it all came back to Revan. Right now, she shone like a beacon in the Force, a vortex of confusion and dark emotions that threatened to engulf everything and everyone. If he focused hard enough, Jolee could distinguish some of the emotions that acted as fuel for her onslaught. At first there was disbelief. It was soon joined by betrayal, outrage and… resignation? Maybe. All things considered, it did take a while for all that to burn into a giant pyre of barely contained fury. 

He kind of felt bad for Malak. The Dark Lady of the Sith was at loose, and she was mad, oh, so very mad. Jolee could join the others on their vigil for Carth, Bastila and Revan. He had far better things to do though, so of course he lied down on his side and took a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for my own amusement after my latest Kotor playthrough. Everything Star Wars belongs to LucasArt, Disney, and all that jazz.


End file.
